seven_swordsman_shirofandomcom-20200213-history
Juno Komaede
| relatives = Unnamed foster mother Unnamed foster father Jupiter Komaede - foster brother | affiliation = Angel Army (former) AAWK | element = Light | marital = | birthdate = 04/16/2078 | age = 15 | status = Alive | height = 4'10" | csize = B | race = Angel | gender = Female | eyes = Yellow | hair = Purple | style = Short, straight with long parts to each side | killer = | sintro = Season 1 | weapons = Masayoshi "Justice" – Angel Sword | inverse = }} Juno Komaede (joo-noh koh-mahy-de) is one of the main protagonists in the Seven Swordsman Shiro series. She is a former private of the Angel Army who decides to betray the army to join the AAWK. =Characteristics= Juno is a medium-sized girl with short, straight, purple hair that falls to the left and right of her head. Her normal outfit consists of a teal hoodie and teal pants. Just like all the AAWK members, she wears a black AAWK shirt with black pants. She also has a purple cape. =Personality= Juno is a fairly happy person with a strong sense of justice. She is very obsessed with justice and hates evil being, which is why she has a fairly strong aversion to Demons. Her thinking is narrow-minded though, as she only views justice from her own perspective. She is joyful and happy to be with her friends however. This somewhat changes when her brother is introduced, as her conviction to save him causes her to become more serious, but she is still the justice nut everyone likes, probably. =Powers= *'Angel Sword Masayoshi' :*'Judgment' - Juno can stick her sword in the ground and summon a gigantic, golden fist from the sky that slams into her and the people around her, hurting them more the more evil Juno believes they are. =Backstory= Juno was born in Heaven, but was abandoned at a young age. She finds herself in the Human World, where she, and Jupiter Komaede, are adopted by a Human couple who do not know their true race. They are raised normally, with Juno really loving her brother. When she is eight years old, a group of Demons attack the lodge she and her foster family lived, and she had no choice but to watch them take her brother and foster parents away from her. Juno then grows up in an orphanage in Florence, Colorado until Angel soldiers attack the town and take her to Heaven. There she learns she is an Angel, and joins the Angel Army soon after with the promise of creating justice. There she is led by Emi Souya, who she becomes good friends with, until Emi has to go. She is then assigned to Acrisius's backup squad, where she stays as a private until she learns of how the queen treats her people outside of the army. That's when she decides to betray the army when she meets Shiro. =Relationships= *'Shiro Jigoku' Juno really likes Shiro. She believes he is a shining example of a hero of justice, so that's why she calls him Hero. She thinks of him as an older brother, just like Jupiter, and eventually falls in love with him. *'Emi Souya' Emi and Juno are incredibly close due to their backgrounds. They are both Angels (though Emi is half Angel), both are from Heaven, and both are traitors to the Angel Army. They also worked with each other at one point, where they became good friends. Now Juno is like a little sister to Emi. *'Kuro Amani' Though Juno dislikes Demons, she has a fairly good relationship with Kuro. They both act like they don't like each other, but secretly they are good friends. This could be because they are both fairly childish. Category:AAWK